


Catraren

by malhagie



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhagie/pseuds/malhagie
Summary: This is just a little short story I have written, trying to improve my writing skills. ;-)A strange boy goes grocery shopping for a friend.





	Catraren

Catraren squinted against the bright lights of large grocery store. His eyes didn’t like it so bright, he didn’t need this much light to see. He slowly stepped forward on the shinning white tile floor. The light wobbled across its uneven texture beneath the gloss.

Catraren looked up at the giant shelves filled with packaged food that shoppers milled about slowly, looking foods to fill their hungry stomachs. Catraren looked back through the glass doors at the rain that slowly drizzled down, blurring the grey world in wobbling waves.

He turned back to the cornucopia of products and slowly walked to the area that should hold the one product he dared so hard to get. Catraren walked slowly, his feet still not used to stepping in the black boots he had begrudgingly put on this morning in a vain attempt to fit in.

People were looking at him, staring at his strangeness. He swallowed dryly and kept his eyes on the floor and hoped that no one would see the inconsistencies in them.

As he walked Catraren heard the talk of the people. He paid close attention to the talk that was spoken of him. It scared him. The talking, the thinking about him, he hated it. He hoped he could blend.

“Mommy, look at that guy!” A toddler pulled his mother’s hand, eyes wide with curiosity as he looked at Catraren. His mother turned her face to Catraren at her child’s instruction. “Don’t stare,” she scolded. 

Her tired face was covered with a lot of makeup, Catraren didn’t understand why she would try to change her face in such obvious ways.

Catraren has reached the product he was looking for. He glanced up and down the aisle. Two young girls were milling about the other end, pocking at the fluffy cat toys on the shelves. Their fashionable clothes fit tightly, and large necklaces bounced on their chests

“Look at that guy. His hair is so greasy! When do you think he last washed it?” One of the girls giggled to the other.

Catraren looked away and reached for one of the small circular tins on the shelf. He picked it up and read the label, his eyes still not used to the foreign type.

“What’s he buying? Cat food? What type of freak is he?” The other girl giggled.

Catraren quickly picked up the proper kind and left the small cramped isle. He thought the young girls should be with their parents. They weren’t old enough to be on their own yet; they could get hurt, or worse captured.

Catraren walked slowly to an open cash register. He fingered the paper money that he would use to buy Gyroyco’s food with. It felt so thin; he would never understand how something so fragile was good trade when it felt so worthless.

He carefully paced the can in front of the chubby cashier. She picked it up and ran it over the all the little red glowing lines trapped in the black pit. She called out a number in a cheery way and Catraren handed her the bill. His hand trembled slightly, and he cursed himself for the injuries he had let it gain so long ago.

He knew the friendly cashier could see the scars that arced across his flesh. She thanked him and handed him the proper change.

As Catraren lifted his head slightly and accepted the cat food as his, the cashier caught his eye.

“Oh, what strange eyes you have,” she commented with a smile.

“Sorry,” Catraren hurried out of the grocery store and into the drizzle.

He looked up, savoring the feeling of the water running down his face. He hurried out and away from all the asphalt and concrete. Walking quickly, he followed one of the hard stone paths that had been set into the cropped grass over to a small area covered in trees. A fence still stood as a bad guard over the area. Catraren slipped around it.

He savored the sound of the water pattering on the leaves above his head, the traffic sounding so distant and far away that he almost felt as if he was home.

“Gyroyco!” he called softly as he neared the animals den.

A small pink nose peaked out and twitched as the animal owning it sniffed the air. A black glossy head peaked out between the roots of the tree it had made its home out of.

The cat saw Catraren and hobbled over. One of his forepaws was crippled.

Catraren open the can and set in on the ground in front of the cat. It took several suspicious sniffs of the food before daring to lick it. Once the cat learned that it was good it began to wolf it down taking as big of bites as it could in its famished state.

Catraren sighed, he could have easily caught the cat some food instead, but he gave it some of the possessed food that other people fed their cats. It broke his heart, seeing Gyroyco crippled so the cat could no longer hunt for itself. Catraren knew he may have to give his old friend up soon to save its life.


End file.
